Heatran
Heatran (Japanese: ヒードラン Hiidoran) is a / -type Legendary Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. Biology Physiology Heatran appears to be a tortoise that with gray and orange spots on it along with a reddish-brownish color. Heatran also has metal bangles on all four of its legs, four metal claws attached to its feet, an iron mask and orange eyes, and also possesses gray and yellow spots all over its body along with a gray underside. Behavior Heatran inhabits areas with huge sources of lava, typically the inside of volcanoes. It is able to use the cross-shaped claws on its feet to move around walls and ceilings. Heatran's entire body is composed entirely out of steel, which is partially melted due to Heatran itself giving off intense heat. Heatran is able to incite volcanic eruptions through the use of the Magma Rock. Natural abilities Heatran has the ability Flash Fire and the Dream World ability Flame Body. Flash Fire allows it to be unaffected by -type moves and powers up its Fire-type moves instead when hit by a Fire-type move. Flame Body may give the player's Pokémon a 30% chance of being burnt when attacking Heatran with a physical move contact. It is also the only Pokémon that can learn the move Magma Storm. Evolution Heatran does not evolve. Game Info Pokémon Diamond and Pearl It lives at the top of Stark Mountain. You can encounter Heatran by going to the top of Stark Mountain with a trainer named Buck so that you can help him find the Magma Stone. Buck will then take the stone and leave Stark Mountain, causing the mountain to begin to act up. After you talk to Buck in his house, he will return to the mountain go put the stone back. Go back to the top of Stark Mountain and Heatran will be there in the place of the Magma Stone. Heatran is encountered at level 70 Pokémon Diamond and Pokémon Pearl. Pokémon Platinum Heatran can be caught at the top of Stark Mountain. When the player goes to Route 225, the rival and Crasher Wake will warn you about the Pokémon. If you go along the route normally, you will meet Buck, who will ask you to go on patrol for "goons in space suits", alias Team Galactic grunts. When you reach the mountain, there will be Galactic Grunts, who will head into the mountain. The player will have to follow them inside. Inside, the Galactic Commanders will challenge you to a battle, with Charon to escape to steal the Magma Stone. Buck soon arrives with his Claydol, and will heal your injured Pokémon. After Looker stops the theft of the Magma Stone and arrests Charon, Heatran can be caught at Level 50 after visiting the Battleground and returning to the cave in Stark Mountain. Pokémon Black and White 2 Just like most of the other legendary Pokémon available for capture, Heatran is only able to be captured after the game is complete, but you must first find the Magma Stone. It is located on Route 18, near the P2 Laboratory. You can also meet Crasher Wake along here, too. Anyway, the player can fly back to Lentimas Town, head to Reversal Mountain and capture Heatran. It is Level 67. Game locations Side Game Locations Pokédex Entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= Sprites |dpspr=DP 485 front.png |dpsprs=Heatran DP Shiny Sprite.png |ptspr=Pt 485 front.png |ptsprs=Heatran PlatHGSS Shiny Sprite.png |hgssspr=Pt 485 front.png |hgsssprs=Heatran PlatHGSS Shiny Sprite.png |IVback=Heatran IV Back Sprite.png |IVbacks=Heatran IV Shiny Back Sprite.png |bwspr=Heatran BW.gif |bwsprs=Heatran BW Shiny Sprite.gif |b2w2spr=Heatran BW.gif |b2w2sprs=Heatran BW Shiny Sprite.gif |Vback=Heatran V Back Sprite.gif |Vbacks=Heatran V Shiny Back Sprite.gif |xyspr=Heatran XY.gif |xysprs=Heatran XY Shiny Sprite.gif |orasspr=Heatran XY.gif |orassprs=Heatran XY Shiny Sprite.gif |VIback=Heatran VI Back Sprite.gif |VIbacks=Heatran VI Shiny Back Sprite.gif }} Appearances Anime A wild Heatran appeared in Pokémon Ranger: Heatran Rescue!. Movies It appeared in the movie Arceus and the Jewel of Life where it was being controlled by armor created by Marcus. It later turned on Marcus after it was released from Marcus' control after Dawn and several Pokémon, including her own, destroyed the armor. Manga In one of Pokémon Adventures, Platinum Chapter, Heatran is shown. Team Plasma is shown to be after Heatran and Buck has to stop Team Plasma. Trivia * Heatran is the only Legendary Pokémon that can be both male or female. * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Heatran. * Heatran has the most double-resistances of all Pokémon yet, with 5: Grass, Bug, Ice, Steel, and Fairy. * Heatran is one of the three Pokemon known to doubly resist the Fairy-type, the others being Salandit and Salazzle. Origin Heatran appears to be based on a turtle along with some volcanic remains. Gallery 485Heatran_DP_anime.png 485Heatran DP anime_2.png 485Heatran_Dream.png 485Heatran_Pokemon_Ranger_Guardian_Signs.png 485Heatran_Pokemon_Ranger_Shadows_of_Almia.png 485Heatran_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Heatran-GO.png VS_Heatran_Pokemon_Ranger_Guardian_Signs.jpg ca:Heatran de:Heatran fr:Heatran pt-br:Heatran Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Heavy Pokémon Category:Ancient Pokémon